1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly with latch mechanism for locking the cable assembly and a mating complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors are desired to construct a plurality of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices. Each of these electrical connectors provides a plurality of circuit boards to thereby achieve improved signal transmission of different electrical characteristics through the connector. Such high density electrical connectors, such as cable assemblies, are widely used in internal connecting systems of severs, routers and the like requiring high speed data processing and communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,364, issued to Miskin et al. on Apr. 17, 2001, discloses a connector assembly including a cable connector terminating a plurality of wires of a high speed electrical cable and a header connector mating with the cable connector. The cable connector has a pair of latch members on opposite sides thereof and the header connector forms two guide pins with latch portions for engaging the latch members when the connectors are mated to hold the connectors in mated condition. However, the latch portions of the guide pins are in the form of latch notches in the outside surfaces of the guide pins. Obviously, the engagement between the latch members and the guide pins is not reliable when the connectors are repeatedly mated or the mated connectors are under an incidental pull-back pressure in some circumstances. Further, each latch member is formed of spring sheet metal material and there is no particular portion for the user to effectively pull back the latch member together with the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,899 (the ""899 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,747 (the ""747 patent), both issued to Paagman, each disclose a cable assembly including a cable connector terminating a plurality of cables and a right angle header connector. In the two patents, a latch structure is employed which is secured onto a shroud of the right angle header connector for purpose of latching the cable connector onto the shroud. Particularly referring to FIGS. 3a-3b and 15 of the ""899/""747 patent, the latch structure is attached to only one side of the shroud of the header connector and the locking between the two connectors is not reliable enough when the connectors are under continually plug-in operations.
Hence, it is desirable to have a cable assembly with latch mechanism by which the mateable connectors can be locked firmly and disengage from each other more easily.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable assembly with latch mechanism by which the mateable connectors can be firmly locked.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cable assembly with latch mechanism by which the mateable connectors can be engaged with/disengaged from each other more conveniently.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a cable assembly in accordance with the present invention for engaging a complementary connector, comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of circuit modules accommodated in the housing, a pair of latch members attached onto the housing and a two-piece cover cooperating with the housing for retaining the circuit modules. The housing defines a plurality of parallel channels along a front-to-back direction. The plurality of circuit modules each includes a circuit board received in a corresponding channel of the housing and a plurality of cables mechanically and electrically connecting with the circuit board for transmitting high speed data therethrough. Each latch member has a first end portion disposed for detachably engaging locking section of the complementary connector, a second opposite end portion and an intermediate portion interconnecting the first and second end portions. The second end portion forms a handle at a distal end thereof to be pressed and pulled to disengage the cable assembly from the complementary connector to an unmated position. The intermediate portion includes a plurality of tabs and inwardly extended pawls which are received in the housing to thereby firmly fix the latch member on the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.